ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Colorful Leshy
Does ANYONE have an amount of time needed to go from Colorful to Defoiliate?--Alsolynch 00:41, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials Soloed as Thf68/Dnc34. Used 2hr off the bad because I had no tp built. After that just kept drain samba up and widdled away. Evasion build. She hits hard at lvl 68. 1 crit landed for 210. Got the Harvest earring and rosewood log. Solo at 70+ by any job with a Ninja subjob, as long as links from the other mobs are avoided 2 Lv.70+ or solo by 75THF or 75NIN. Solo by 75 WHM/NIN with Mystic Boon. Cure bomb yourself when shadows down and get mp back with ws. Hexastrike when possible Jado818 23:39, February 10, 2010 (UTC) This can be killed by a BST54. Use the 6 Leshachikha that spawn around it as pets, and just cycle through them as they respawn. Jug pets can come in handy to buy a little time and let the next Leshachikha pop. It took almost an hour, and 38 pets, but it is possible. Soloed as BST73/WHM36 using CC Soloed by PLD75/WAR37 with basic gear, without food and starting at half MP... the reason being I had to zone about 4 Leshachikha then go back for him, thankfully he was unclaimed. Burned a lot of MP in this fight, he can hit quite hard. I advise using Reprisal when possible and pack a staff for Spirit Taker. --Vuclutout 16:18, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Soloed fairly easily by a MNK70/DNC35 using an eva set up and no food, started the fight with 0 tp and saved all tp for dances only, took around 12 mins but never got into any trouble.--Lacas 15:45, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Soloed by BLU75/THF37 with difficulty. Survived with 8 HP and 0 MP --Nicholiathan Soloable by WAR75/NIN37 with difficulty, using Scorpion Harness, Optical Hat and Evasion Torque NM rarely missed, shadow timers were down for a lot of the time and NPC was needed at around 75%.. †Hitetsu 10:30, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Soloed by BLM/RDM with ease using Gravity/nuke method. Had to sleep twice for MP. Had the luxury of using a Soultrapper on it at 1%. - Darkomen Soloed as SAM75/DNC32 and was too easy never dropped below white hp. no food no 2 hour .. Luckydeville 17:59, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Soloed easily as a 72DNC/THF24 just using Curing Waltz when needed. No food needed.Used the best dagger Weapon skill Dancing Edge. Pocahauntas 6:00, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Solo at Nin68/Dnc34 with ease. Kept Colorful Leshy paralyzed, slowed and blinded with Drain Samba II up. Only one link at the beginning of the fight by a Leshachikha which was killed first while Colorful Leshy was paralyzed and blinded. Stayed at full health most of the fight and only in yellow a few times. February 6, 2009. --Briag Soled by TarutaruRdm75/Nin37 without difficulty; very easy even with links; slept 3 Leshachikha links and kept Ice Spikes, Aquaveil, Stoneskin, Phalanx up. Stoneskin went down once with a critical hit for 62 damage. I used Slow II, Paralyze II, Blind II, Bio II, Poison II on Colorful Leshy for the entire battle. Had to Convert once during battle. I used Dusk Gloves, Dusk Ledelsens, Quick Belt, Duelist's Tabard, Warlock's Chapeau and Haste setup; slowish fight, about 14 minutes to defeat. Febuary 22, 2009. User:Zadekins Very easy fight. 75THF/37NIN. He hit me only one time. Evasion Set up. No Links. User:Schelm Soloed as BRD75/NIN37, with march+paeon, could be easier with double mambo maybe, easily lullaby. Soloed easily by a BST72/NIN36 using CC in a DD set up meleeing alongside, CC went down just before I struck the final blow, reward wasn't needed.--Lacas 03:33, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Soloed as RDM/WHM 75, gave 50 experience points, this doesnt seem like the correct amount for a level 58 creature? Anyone want to check this ? Easy fight, had to recast stoneskin perhaps 3 times.--Caderyn 04:00, 22 January 2010 (UTC) Soloed this as a SAM61/DNC30 and my god it was an extremely hard fight. took me three tries, first try i didnt know what i was up against and took it too lightly. Second try my computer froze for about 5 seconds and it got the upper hand. but the third try, i tried to keep my hp maxed out at all times, keep seigan and third eye up as soon as they were readily available, ate some crab sushi, used quickstep only, it got lucky with a double attack with both critical hits got me down to 400hp, but then quickly recovered over time. My equipment was Soboro, Pole Grip, Olibanum Sachet, Empress Hairpin, Spike Necklace (because im too poor for a Chivalrous Chain lol), took off my spike earrings b/c of the eva-5 each, Scorpion Harness, Ochimusha Kote, Venerer Ring, Ecphoria Ring, Traveler's Mantle (again too poor for the Amemet+1), Swift Belt, Shinimusha Haidate, and Bounding Boots. Happy Hunting and I encourage everyone to take on hard challenges for they are fun. Good Luck! :D PS. It was a 21 minute fight and nothing dropped. --Cheesetastic1 03:51, 20 August 2010 (UTC) Fairly easy duo as 62 NIN/RDM and 62 PLD/RDM. No 2HR used, no damage taken, almost no MP used (only Regen, Dia II, Enspells). Soloing as 62 NIN/RDM is likely to be a very easy, if long, fight. --Vinushika 18:19, 10 November 2012 (UTC) Just soloed as 66dnc/33war, fight took about 10 minutes, no real worry as i had a link the entire fight and hp only dropped to red once, used BF>WF>DE whenever i could to kill faster, got 72 xp and no drop. On a side note, i started the fight with no tp or finishing moves, just kept Drain Samba III up, only need to curing waltz 4-5 times in the whole fight even with the easy prey link. -- Justinmx 01:43, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Soloed with little difficulty as 81DRK/THF and 1/1 on Harvest Earring.--Missangie 04:54, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Verification: Pop Timer I added a verification tag to the "Timed Pop" section of the notes, this is because my brother was farming Leshy yesterday morning (around 11AM GMT). I went to Lufaise meadows that night (10PM), I went for fomor hate, so I headed to the campfire around where Colorful Leshy pops and saw it up, I thought this was weird but ignored it. At around 11:30PM, I got bored and decided to kill it then sleep. I logged on this morning at 10:15AM and it was up again. Definitely NOT a 21-24hr timed pop.. †Hitetsu 10:26, 10 November 2008 (UTC). Main page updated but still more verification is needed to confirm exact timer. February 6, 2009 --Briag Killed it twice today, 1st @ 6.13AM. Logged in after 11 hours, not up. Popped @ 19.35PM (13 hrs after ToD). Went 1/2 with Harvest Earring and got a Rosewood Log from the second one. Updated Drop Rate accordingly. -Doctor Zecke 16:41, April 12, 2010 (UTC). ---- Just confirmed another Respawn time of 21 hours.. 12-24hrs seems to be a reasonable time interval. -Doctor Zecke 18:41, April 13, 2010 (UTC). ---- I believe the opening window can be less than 12 hours, I was kiiling Leshy last night til aprox 9:00 pm and just got up at 6:44 am it was up, so this was less than 12 hours that leshy were not being killed. --Shibaa